1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of executing a function of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of executing a function on a standby screen of a mobile terminal capable of executing various functions on a standby screen by selecting a function icon displayed on the standby screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of technology, mobile terminals can use data related to programs by installing various application programs according to users' requests as well as providing voice communication services. The data includes personal information stored in a mobile terminals such as schedule management and details of Short Message Service (SMS) transmission and reception, data such as pictures and video generated using a camera provided in the mobile terminal, contents such as electronic books, characters such as people, animals, objects, and symbols appearing in comics, movies, paintings, books, and other visual media, ring tones, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3s (MP3s), and game downloaded from a server of a mobile communication provider, and programs. The mobile terminal may be one of a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP).
However, in order for a user to access a desired function or information using the mobile terminal, several key inputs are required, whereby it is not easy for an inexperienced user to access necessary information.
In order to solve the problem, a dedicated key for directly executing a specific function may be provided, however it is impossible to provide dedicated keys for executing all functions necessary for the user in the mobile terminal. The dedicated keys provided in the mobile terminal are limited to executing specific functions such as digital broadcasting reception, a camera function, and MP3 playback.
Screen of display units are gradually becoming wider and achieving higher resolution. However, standby screens of display units are frequently used to display simple images such as pictures, animations, or a calendar.